Kyutama
The are Spheres that hold the unknown power of the Constellations. They can be used in the Seiza Blaster to transform into Kyurangers, become the power sources of the Kyu The Weapons and become the cockpits of the Voyagers. To activate a Kyutama, a Kyuranger spins the outer shell until the inscribed image is complete, usually following a shout of . Kyutama are divided into two categories: Change Kyutama, which allow the user to transform into a Kyuranger, and Skill Kyutama, which allow the user to use special effects. History As noted by Raptor 283, the Kyutamas were the subject of a universal legend: "When the universe falls into evil clutches and its people shed tears, the Kyutamas will choose nine saviors, the Kyurangers, who will save the universe.". The first known Kyutama to appear in modern times was that of the Ryu System. Though not a Change Kyutama, Shou Ronpo was able to achieve an unorthodox transformation into Ryu Violet through the use of the specially created Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder. This system, however, was incomplete in that the transformation could only be maintained for a limited time. As depicted in a series of illustrations by Shou Ronpo himself, he would travel across the various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Kyutamas so as to oppose the tyranny of Jark Matter, taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Shou would collect numerous Skill Kyutamas in this journey, such as that of Pega-san in the Pegasus System, who had resonated with Shou's burning desire to see the defeat of Jark Matter. Inexplicably, Shou also acquired a unique Kyutama which would summon from his world. The first of the initial nine Kyutamas to appear was that of the Sasori System; awakened in Stinger, it was discovered on his by Shou Ronpo who othered him a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster to join the Rebellion as Sasori Orange. While Stinger operated in secret, a trio of Kyutamas would be awakened within Spada/Kajiki Yellow, the Hammy/Chameleon Green, and Champ/Oushi Black. In an attempt to eliminate the initial trio of Kyurangers on Jagjag, Karo Eriedrone inadvertently provided the trial by fire which awakened the Kyutamas of Shishi Red and Ookami Blue within Lucky and Garu. Following a hunch to planet Zigama, Lucky brought forth a further two Kyutamas, Tenbin and Hebitsukai, from the BN Team of Balance/Tenbin Gold and Naga Rei/Hebitsukai Silver respectively. The last of the original nine Kyutamas to be appear was that of the Washi System; awakening in Raptor 283 through her dream to fight Jark Matter, it allowed her to become Washi Pink, completing the nine-man Kyuranger team. Faced with a non-Jark Matter opponent, of , Lucky was provided with the Ex-Aid Kyutama by Shou; after enlisting the aid of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the Kyutama disappeared as Ex-Aid returned to his world. When Shou was forced to transform again, the nine Kyurangers were able to complete his Ryu Kyutama's transformation into Change Kyutama by infusing the Kyu Energy of their own Kyutamas into it, enabling him to become Ryu Commander. Meanwhile, acting on Shou's orders, a three-man team consisting of Champ, Balance and Naga retrieved the Kyutama of the Rashinban System from its planet Jiishakku. Using the Ooguma Kyutama as a base, the ghost of the late Supreme Commander Big Bear created the Koguma Kyutama which would be used by Kotaro Sakuma to become Koguma Skyblue. Revealing their next objective as the ship Argo, Shou sent the Kyurangers to find a trio of Kyutamas that would awaken it. The first Kyutama, Tomo, was discovered to be within a Deathworm. It was ejected from the monster by RyuTeiOh only to be captured by Ikargen. For the confrontation against Ikargen, the Kyuranger Kyutama was introduced, its selection by the Kyulette called all eleven Kyurangers to join the final showdown before claiming the Tomo Kyutama after defeating him. List of known Kyutamahttp://sentai.b-boys.jp/kyu/zukan/ Change Kyutama Skill Kyutama Power-Up Miscellaneous These are Kyutama that do not fit any of the preceding categories. Unused Kyutama These are Kyutama that have sounds programmed into the DX Seiza Blaster, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake.https://twitter.com/tokutokuscans/status/840812828831416321 Notes *The power source of the Kyutama, Kyu Energy, may have been derived from , the energy that Jark Matter is eager to find, though no connection has been established yet. *Kyutama resemble the Cosmo Capsules from the series Chousei Kantai Sazer-X. *Their nature being either assigned to a Ranger for transformation and empowering their mecha or used in battle for different purposes parallels the Zyudenchi of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *The number 315 of Saiko Kyutama refers to , which meant to sound like **This is also 's transformation sequences. *The Kyutama's powers are similar to past Super Sentai powers: **Centaurus Kyutama is similar to Wolzard's WolKentauros Form. **Ryoken Kyutama is similar to BoukenSilver's Sagasniper Sagasu Mode *The Ex-Aid Kyutama is the third Sentai Collectible that is based on a Rider but the first to appear in the show instead of just in either the toyline or the movie. Appearances episode 24, ** '' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela''}} Category:Arsenal (Kyuranger) Category:Artifacts Category:Collectible Devices